Prior art jaw crushers of the type to which the invention generally pertains are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,058, issued Oct. 5, 1976 and entitled "Means for Holding Dies in a Jaw Crusher;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,744 issued Oct. 21, 1969, entitled "Jaw Crusher Adjustment;" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,259 issued Jan. 19, 1965, entitled "Jaw Crusher." All of these patents have been assigned to an assignee common with the present invention. These patents all utilize toggle beams which are adjusted to vary the crushing space between a movable jaw and a fixed jaw in such a crusher. If these beams become loose, they shift and cause considerable wear and move erratically to cause malfunction of the crusher. These prior art devices also all use toggle plates between the lower end of the swingable jaw and the toggle beam and furthermore also utilize tension rod and spring assemblies for retaining the toggle plate in position. These prior art devices work entirely satisfactorily and have met with considerable commercial success. However, with the advent of much large jaw crushers, it is extremely difficult to move the extremely large and heavy toggle beam, secure them in place once they have been adjusted, or remove the beam. Heretofore, it has been necessary to lift these beams in order to remove them, and with the advent of these larger machines, this has become practically impossible to do.